Freaky Friday
by missleeloo
Summary: C'est une fic que j'ai écrit il y a quelques années en heures de perm'... Pour les fans de la série qui ont regardé les bonus de la saison 2 en DVD l'histoire ne leur sera pas inconnue... Bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1

Quand Liz se réveilla ce matin- là, elle n'était pas dans sa chambre mais dans celle de Kyle. C'était la sonnerie du réveil qui l'avait réveillée et elle avait dû se redresser complètement ne le trouvant pas à sa place habituelle.

Elle ne céda pas tout de suite à la panique et tenta de se rappeler ce qui avait pu l'amener ici. Elle se mit debout devant la psyché de Kyle et poussa un cri.

Tess, tout va bien ? demanda le shérif Valenti à travers la porte.

Oui, oui. Répondit Liz.

_« Sauf que je ne suis pas dans mon corps. » _pensa Liz.

Elle entendit les pas du shérif s'éloigner. Liz décida de réfléchir à la situation et décida de se rendre en cours car selon toute logique si elle était dans le corps de Tess, Tess devait être dans le sien.

En effet, Tess se réveilla dans la chambre de Liz et n'eut pas le self- control de cette dernière, elle paniqua. Elle mit quinze minutes a se calmer avant de décider qu'elle devait se rendre en cours. Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire pour s'habiller et fut déçue de par ce qu'elle y trouva.

_« Décidément, Liz Parker et moi, nous n'avons pas les mêmes goûts… Sauf peut- être lorsqu'il s'agit de Max… » _se dit-elle en mettant le contenu de l'armoire dans dessus-dessous.

Elle finit par trouver quelque chose, qu'elle jugea correct.

De son côté, Liz aussi eut beaucoup de mal à s'habiller.

Tess, tu comptes prendre la salle de bain un jour ? Tu vas finir par nous mettre en retard ! lui signala Kyle.

Sur le chemin de la salle de bain, Liz s'aperçut que Kyle la dévisageait d'une drôle de façon. En se regardant, elle prit conscience qu'elle ne portait rien d'autre qu'un de ses vieux T-shirt de basket. Devenant cramoisie, elle tira dessus au maximum pour recouvrir ses jambes et se dépêcha de traverser le salon.

Liz déambulait dans les couloirs du lycée à la recherche de Tess. La difficulté étant de savoir où se trouvait le casier de l'autre. Au détour d'un couloir, elles se trouvèrent enfin et leurs yeux à toutes les deux s'arrondirent.

Où as- tu trouvé ça ? ! s'exclamèrent-elles en même temps.

Tess portait un top satiné et dentelé de couleur rose sur un pantalon noir taille basse. Tandis que Liz portait un chemisier bleu ciel sur un pantalon blanc.

La cloche retentit, signalant aux deux jeunes filles que les cours commençaient.

Où se trouve ton casier ? demanda Liz à Tess.

Juste derrière toi. Tu as cours de quoi ce matin ?

Histoire, maths et anglais.

Et moi, j'ai sport et cours de physique….

Sport dans cette tenue ! tu aurais pu me prévenir !

Désolé, Tess … Je n'avais pas prévu de me réveiller dans ton corps ce matin. A propos, qu'est-ce qu'on fait à ce sujet ?

Pour le moment, je pense qu'on devrait aller en cours. Je pense que ni toi ni moi n'aimons les heures de colle…. On en reparlera durant la pause déjeuner . Où se trouve ton casier ?

Au fond, le troisième en partant de la fin.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Maria fit son apparition :

_« Liz ! Je te cherche partout depuis un quart d'heure ! t'étais où ? »_

La vraie Liz ne put s'empêcher de répondre :

_« Maria, je suis … »_

_« Tu m'excuses mais c'est à Liz à qui je parle et elle est privée cette conversation ! « _Maria lança unregard noir à l'apparence de Tess.

_« Liz ! Que fais-tu avec elle ? Enfin peu importe si je te cherchais c'est pour te demander un service… Tu peux me remplacer au Crasdown ce midi ? Michael m'invite à déjeuner ! Même en le disant j'ai du mal à y croire ! C'est surréaliste !_

_« Tu ne devrais pas trop t'accrocher à lui. Tu sais que sa destinée est d'être avec Isabel »_lui réponditTess .

_« Merci pour ton soutien Liz ! Je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre pour me remplacer ! » _répondit Maria,s'apprêtant à partir.

_« Nan, attends ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! » _s'excusa Liz.

Maria se retourna, surprise par son interlocuteur :

_« Excuse- moi Tess, mais je ne crois pas que ton avis m'intéresse … » _Puis elle partit.

_« Bien joué ! »_ dit dune voix irritée Liz en regardant Tess .

Cette dernière n'y prêta aucune attention et se dirigea dans sa salle de cours où elle y retrouva Max.

Jouant le rôle de Liz à fond, elle alla s'asseoir dans les premières places. Durant tout le cours, Max ne la lâcha pas des yeux. Quand la cloche retentit, il la rattrapa.

_« Liz ! Attends … »_

_« Max… »_

_« Ta manière de t'habiller aujourd'hui a fait des envieux… »_

Intérieurement, Tess sourit. Elle s'approcha aguicheusement de lui, lui prit la main et la posa sue ses fesses en lui disant :

_« T'inquiètes pas mon lapin ! Tu es le seul qui m'intéresse ! » _Puis elle s'éloigna laissant Max sans voix_._


End file.
